The perfect revenge
by Uriah's Marlene
Summary: "Tris, you're beautiful. And so what if you dress weird. Do we look like we are a faction that care about clothes? Piercings and tattoos,maybe. I have an idea." I say, exactly as I think it. "What?" She asks, a mischievous glint coming into her eye. "The perfect revenge."
1. Chapter 1

_I love four,okay? I also love Uriah. I don't know, I thought it'd be fun to write one like this._

_"Tris. It's not that I don't like you,I do. Okay,I really do, but we're not the same."_

_"We're not supposed to be the same!" I yell back. "We're supposed to be challenging and supportive." _

_Tobias looks me in the eye. "Tris. I don't love you,Okay? You can't make me stay with you."_

_That's all it took. He didn't love me? Then what the hell had we been doing for the past two years?_

_"Is there a reason?" I ask._

_He looks at me,his eyebrows knitting together. "Okay, I suppose,there are a few. First of all, you dress strangely. You never try to dress up and impress me any more. You're getting too comfortable with me,and I don't like it. Life here is supposed to be about taking risks and pushing ourselves. You aren't very pretty. I'm Not getting comfortable and tied down. I'm twenty years old. Let me live for godsake. I'm sorry, Tris. You don't excite me anymore. You're not off limits, and I don't like what's freely available."_

_He walked out, shutting me out of his life._

_**Uriah.**_

_I sit on my bed, opening the newspaper __**Divergent,Dauntless and daring. **__On the cover this week was two people kissing. If it hadn't have been for the headline, I'd have skipped right over it. _

_"DAUNTLESS SCANDALS: TROUBLE IN PARADISE?"_

_On the cover, Marlene - Marlene who I'd been dating for almost a year - was kissing, TOBIAS!_

_Despite being in considerable pain,my first thought was of Tris. Did she know? She had to. This wasn't fair on' her._

_I ran from my room, to the chasm, where I figured Tris might be right about now. She wasn't,she was in the tattoo parlour,talking to Tori. She looked as if she was crying. _

_I ran toward her, and wrapped my arms around her straight away. "Tris? Are you okay? I'm sorry." _

_She sniffed. "How do you know?" She sounded weak._

_Wait,how wouldn't I know? I couldn't say anything,so I handed her the paper. _

_I knew the minute I gave her it that she didn't know. Instead of crying more, like I thought she would've,her face hardened and her fists clenched. _

_"What we're you crying about?" I ask._

_She lets out a snort. "I was just dumped,by my oh so wonderful boyfriend. Clearly, this is why. I'm so posses of that he lied to me to cover this up." _

_"Why?" I ask "what'd he say?"_

_Her face hardened again. "That I wasn't pretty enough and I dress weird." _

_That mad me angry, he'd said,what?!_

_"Tris, you're beautiful. And so what if you dress weird. Do we look like we are a faction that care about clothes? Piercings and tattoos,maybe. I have an idea." I say, exactly as I think it. _

_"What?" She asks, a mischievous glint coming into her eye._

_"The perfect revenge."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to say, I ship Four with Tris and Uriah with Marlene. I just thought I'd give this a try!:) _

"So? This revenge,requires me to go... shopping?" I ask. Uriah nods. Christina and Will Stan beside him, all nodding too.

"We have each decided to give you six of our shopping points for this month. We'll buy you some totally awesome new clothes and we will shop you off. I swear,Tobias won't know what hit him." Will says.

"This is awesome, I get new clothes,revenge and a gay best friend!" I exclaim, Will rolls his eyes and Christina breaks into a fit of laughter. Of course, I know he isn't gay, that would be terrible for Christina, I mean, she's been head over heels in love with him since initiation.

"Oh,ha ha. Very funny,Beatrice. Now, let's buy you some clothes."

Christina grabs my hand and pulls me out towards the shop.

#

"Okay, this is hopeless." Will says.

"Okay, you're the worst motivational gay stylist I've ever met." Uriah says. "If you aren't going to be useful,leave."

Christina and I exchange a glance. Uriah is like the nerd girls super hot boyfriend, while Will is the best friend who feels like a third wheel.

_Did I just think of Uriah being my super hot boyfriend?_

_"_So..." Christina says. "I'm thirsty. Will we're getting food and drinks. You guys shop, then we'll do your hair and make up,kay?" She says, not waiting for a reply, but skipping off.

Will looked between the two of us and said "Keep your clothes on Uri." Then he ran off after Christina.

We exchanged an awkward smile,then got to searching.

"So, we've got six from three of us,plus your ten, so, twenty four shopping points. We need something that will make that little scumbbag sorry for everything he did to us. Okay? Okay. Let's find... Ooh. Tris, come here."

I walked towards him, curious as to what he could've picked.

I let out a less than audible gasp at the dress.

The vest of the dress was made of black lace,with long sleeves. There was a studded belt,doubled over around the hips. The skirt went just above the knee, it was black, with red and orange glitter sprinkled all the way around the hem. It looked like it was being slowly burned.

"Ohmygod,Uri! I love it. It's... what? It's only three credits? You have a good eye for dresses... Hey, maybe you're the gay friend."

He laughed and shoved me into the changing room.

"Hey? Uri? Grab me a pair of heels?"

I hear him shout an okay, then I start changing into the dress. As I slip the cool material over my body, I start to question how the dress was so cheap. It fit me perfectly, highlighting my figure.

My B-Cup breasts now managed to look a C cup. My behind stuck out, and I felt as if I were glowing. Uriah threw a pair of heels over the door,which I caught.

When I put them on, I went from being 5' 1, to 5'5.

I opened the door slowly. I noticed Uriah slowly turn his head towards me.

"You look... I mean,Tris... I... am...awesome."

"You're awesome?" I laugh.

"Of course,I picked it right? I know what you look good in. I should be like, a fashion Guru. Ooh,this is fun."

"Sure you're straight?" I laugh.

Almost an hour later, I'm redressed in black joggers and a hoodie. I feel pretty disgusting after everything I just bought.

"Hey, want to sit?" Uriah asks.

I nod. "Yes, I really can't be bothered to walk any more." We agree.

We sit together, with our legs dangling over the pit. It's strange,because as I glance between Uriah and the Chasm, and I can already feel myself falling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tris! You look awesome! Uriah, you really found this?" Christina enthuses.  
Uriah nods, a great sense of pride showing on his face. "So, are you going to do her make up? After all of that brilliant dress shopping, I will not have my outfit ruined by terrible make-up."  
Everyone laughs.  
"Come on then. Will, Uriah, out,out,out. I have a masterpiece to well... master." She says with a wink. Will looks as if he is glad to be rid of Christina for a minute, then the look is gone, which makes me question if I ever really saw it. Uriah immeadiately refuses to go out. Christina just brushes him off and he leaves a moment after.  
"So, are you and Will going out yet?" I ask. I know this makes Christina nervous and chatty, so I won't have to say much else as she transforms my face.  
"Of course not. Actually, I heard somewhere that he likes Molly. There've been rumours about him liking you to,you know. Not that I care, I don't even like him that way. He's my friend. You guys, well, we came here together,didn't we? All from different places-"  
I start to ignore her after that,closing my eyes and singing in my head as I feel brush strokes kiss my face, and moisturiser replenish me.  
It might sound strange, but I love the feel of having my make up done. For a moment, all I have to do is lie back, and not think of anything that has happened.  
Then, I think of everything that has happened. Marlene - Marlene who had loved Uriah since they were kids - threw it away for Four. What was she, Jealous of what Four and I had? No, she had to love him. How couldn't you love him? He had a kind heart and an agile mind. He was physically attractive of course, but that wasn't it. There was something about Tobias. He had a fiery passion in him. Something that pushed him on to make everything around him better.  
So why hadn't I been good enough?  
"Okay." Christina said, interupting my train of though. "We're done."  
Slowly, she chews her lip, bringing the mirror towards my face. "I know it's different, but..."  
She stops talking when she see's me staring at my reflection. My face has a strange silvery sheen to it, the sparkles whenever I turn my head. She has used red glitter on my eyes, and a subtle orange on my lips.  
"Christina! I love it. I look like I'm burning. This will go perfectly with the dress." I stand up and hug her. She pushes me back.  
"Don't hug. It ruins the look."  
I laugh. "You sound like Uriah."  
"Speaking of that Idiot, I suppose we should og and show him,eh?"

"I can't believe how awesome this came out! Fancy doing my make-up anytime, Chris?" Will laughs.  
"Sure, we'll do it now. Come on, let's buy some guyliner."  
"I was joking, and c'mon, Guy liner isn't a real thing,is it?"  
"I don't care, we're doing it. You volunteered."  
He sighs as Christina drags him out of my room, leaving me alone with Uriah.  
"It looks awesome,Tris! Honestly, Chris may be annoying, big-headed and a bit to smart for someone who didn't choose Erudite, but honestly, she really rocked this!"  
"Thaaanks. So, what's the next phase of your awesome plan?" I ask.  
"We go and see Four, of course."

_Thanks for reading guys, do me a favour and Review? Might make me update faster!:D_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Tris, just remember what he told you. Head up, chest out. Oh god, I can never ever do this.

I shake my head and keep walking to the bar -I know Tobias is there. I look back across the pit and see Uriah staring at me. At _me. _Not what I'm doing. I dint even think he knows I'm looking at him.

In the bar, Tobias sits on a stool, nursing a beer he doesn't look very interested in.

"Tris." He says. He isn't drunk, I can't hear a slur in his voice. "You look..."

I sit,chin up,waiting for him to say _Beautiful, Gorgeous, different. _

"Hilarious. What did you do to yourself. Oh god, what do you even want."

It feels like a slap in the face. "Oh,shut up. I'm not here to impress you." I say, grateful for the fact that my tone doesn't waver.

"So,remind me, Beatrice,why are you here?"

I shoot a glare at him. "I want my _Bring the rebellion _CD back. Wouldn't want it to see you doing dirty things to Marlene,thank you very much."

"Why do you care, aren't you busy getting it on with _Uri?" _He spat his name out.

"Give me my CD,Tobias. I'll just be outside having a life if you need me. And by the way, I'm not low enough to go out with someone else after breaking up with someone you've been in a relationship with for two years."

"Don't call me Tobias." He threatens.

"Gotta go, Hair appointment. See you later, Tobias."

I don't look back at him, I walk with my head high. Outside,Uriah and Will sit together. Christina isn't around,but I don't worry about it.

"Well, did he like it?" Will asked.

"He said I looked hilarious. I don't even care."

"He _what?_" Uriah shouts. He doesn't wait for a reply, he stands up and walks, in blind fury,towards the bar.

There was no pause, I grabbed Will's hand and dragged him into the bar.

"YOU DON'T STAY WITH A GIRL FOR TWO YEARS AND THEN CHEAT, THEN KICK HER WHILE SHE'S DOWN. DO YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WOMEN?!" Uriah fumed.

Tobias's face remained free of any emotion. If anything, he looked slightly amused. Of course,that was before Uriah punched him in the face. At that moment, it looked like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice water over him. He was angry and alert. On Tobias,this was a deadly combination.

Uriah,however, was even angrier. He swiped Tobias from his feet,leaving him on the floor, holding his side.

That was when it got brutal. Uriah seemed to go crazy. He started kicking his face, punching him, blood splattering everywhere.

Tobias was crying,silently. This reminded him of his father. Even after everything he'd done to me, I couldn't let this happen.

"URIAH!" I yell, sure the tears are audible in my voice. "STOP IT. PLEASE."

I run towards him,pulling him from Tobias' body. Gently, I slapped his face. "Tobias,Tobias,please be okay. Please. Oh god,wake up. I'm sorry." I throw my body over his, hugging him. "It's all my fault. Please be okay."

Tobias slurred. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Then,I pulled myself from his body.

"I'm...Lolly...Such true." I really couldn't make head of tail of what he was saying.

I just nodded. "It's okay. Me too." He smiles a bit,though I'm not sure why.

I look over at Uriah, who had clenched his fists and stormed out.

_Review please. The people who suggested things last time, they're being incorporated as we speak. _

_:)_


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias has been taken into the hospital ward, though at the moment, my one and only priority is finding out where Uriah is, and why he stormed out.

Will sits in the lunch room, nibbling away at a burger he doesn't seem all that interested in. His eyes flick straight to me.

"Hey! How's Four?" He asks, looking like he couldn't care how four was one little bit. I sit down next to him, but I don't eat. I really don't feel hungry.

"He's, okay, I guess. You haven't seen Uriah have you? I need to talk to him. I think I did something to upset him." I say, scanning the room in case he's in there somewhere, hiding from me.

"He went to his room, muttering something about girls..." He shrugs, " I don't know, go look around there. Want me to come with you?"

I look at him, and then shake my head. "It's probably better I do this alone."

He nods and goes back to pretending to eat his food.

~_The Dauntless~_

"URIAH!" I say, banging on the door for what feels like the thousandth time in three minutes. "I can hear you moving, don't you dare ignore me. I am not moving until you let me in!" I say, then slump, with my back against the door.

What could I have done? Was he upset about Tobias' reaction to his awesome outfit? Or at me for not wearing it right? Could it be that I got defensive over Tobias? The last on seemed more likely.

I stopped thinking when Uriah opened the door. I fell backwards, lying on his feet.

"What do you want?" He asks, not at all pleasantly.

"I want to know what I did?" I say, more asking him than telling him.

"You want to know what you did? Okay, Okay, just don't try to get too offended. So, I put my neck out for you, I defend you and get into a fight _Over you _and then you go ahead and stick up for your cheat of an ex who wants nothing to do with you! He doesn't deserve your friendship Tris! He doesn't realise how perfect you are, I do! Do you notice me? No! Not at all, I'm sorry I'm not two years older and I was Dauntless born, but why can't I make you happy? I'm twice the man he is and-"

I don't let him finish. I press my finger against his lips.

"You do make me happy, why else would I be with you right now, instead of in the hospital wing with -, Anyway. Uriah, I'm not perfect, not by a long shot, I don't try to be either. I don't care which faction you came from, and I stuck up for him because he didn't deserve what he got. He deserved worse, I won't let you get in trouble for me. Okay?"

I slowly draw my finger away from his lips.

"What do you propose we do then?" He asks, With a smile playing at his lips.

I brush my lips against his, lightly. It isn't quite a kiss.

"Well, I guess now it's my turn for Revenge."

_Please review J Thanks for the comments and Advice. Thanks for the followers too, it's great to know people are interested!:D _


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias **

I wake up two days later, lying in a hospital bed. There is a throbbing pain in my arm, and around my eye.

I remember I was in a fight with Uriah.

Over Tris.

Before I blacked out, I remember smiling about something. Only, I had lost lost a fight and my girlfriend, so why was I smiling.

When I look to my left I notice Tris is sitting by my bedside, with her eyes right shut. "Tris?"

As soon as I say her name, she wakes up instantly, she actually falls off her chair in the process. "Tris,Baby, why are you here?"

She looks disoriented for a moment, as if she doesn't actually know why she's here. "Don't call me Baby,Tobias. I am not your baby. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He smiles slightly. "Well, I'm fine. You can go now."

"Actually, I have to give you something first." She says, with a very faint smile tugging at her lips. She hands me a small piece of paper.

_You have been invited to the Dauntless Ball. _

_3 days time, Black Tie, starts at six. _

_It will take place on top of the compound roof. Bring a date. _

"That's actually two days time now. The invites were handed out yesterday." Why has she given me this? Is she hoping I'll ask her because she knows no one else will? Doesn't she know I'll be taking Marlene?

"Oh! I forgot this,too." She says, then brings her lips crashing against mine. It's quick, but it still melts my insides.

When she pulls back, she walks away from the Infirmary ward. "Will you go with me?" I call, without even thinking it over.

"I'll think about it." She calls back, without even looking at me.

_Oohh, I'm leaving it there. I've been busy at the moment so I had to update short. I promise the next one will be longer. _

_Review and I'll get it done quicker. ;)_


End file.
